Quand Tris et Tobias s'entraînent
by Passion Fugace
Summary: Tris veut se muscler pour pouvoir affronter les autres novices et demande à Tobias de l'aider. Un peu d'entraînement, un peu de bagarre, un peu de câlins ... rien d'anormal pour nos deux Audacieux. Fourtris. OneShot


Hello !

Me revoici pour un second OS sur cette magnifique saga qu'est Divergent !

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fiction : **Tris & Tobias Training One Shot** de **PhoenixAngel47**, qui a accepté que je la traduise en français. L'OS est très court, moins de 1000 mots, mais il est vraiment très très très bien et hyper mignon ! J'ai vraiment adoré.

Une fois que le tome sera sorti, je ferais peut-être d'autres traductions, mais là j'ai trop peur de lire d'autres fic en anglais et de me faire encore plus spoiler (oui parce qu'en lisant des résumés je me suis fait spoiler à mort...). Donc PLUS D'ANGLAIS avant la sortie du tome 3 xD

J'espère que vous aimerez autant que mon premier OS ! Enjoy

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont de Veronica Roth, l'histoire de PhoenixAngel47. _

* * *

« Allez Tris. Continue. » Je pousse un grognement et me soulève, encore et encore. Mes bras tremblent de fatigue à cause de toutes ces pompes que je fais. Tobias et moi sommes dans la salle d'entraînement depuis des heures. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'aider à m'entraîner, pour me muscler un peu et pouvoir affronter les autres novices. Tobias a accepté à la condition que j'aide moi-même les autres transferts.

« Encore dix, Tris. Continue. Tu peux le faire. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, _Quatre_. Explique-moi comment devoir en faire encore dix après en avoir fait plus de deux cents est réconfortant ? » mais je continue de m'entraîner.

Trois… deux… un.

Je me laisse tomber au sol, ma joue sur le plancher. Je sais que je vais avoir des courbatures impossibles demain. Je roule pour me mettre sur le dos et aperçoit Tobias qui me surplombe.

« Je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. », dit-il. Je souffle de soulagement.

« Il était temps. », je marmonne.

Ses lèvres s'étirent brièvement en un sourire, qui disparaît aussitôt. Je soupire et je pousse sur mes bras pour me remettre debout, puis touche mes abdos qui sont douloureux à cause des cinq cents sit-ups que Tobias m'a fait faire avant les pompes. Des bras musclés m'entourent par la taille.

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de te plaindre de mes méthodes d'entraînement ? », murmure-t-il dans mon oreille. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne en haussant un sourcil.

« Voyons… je viens juste de faire cinq cents sit-ups et deux cents pompes, donc si j'y réfléchis un peu… oui. »

Il me sourit narquoisement et d'un seul mouvement, je me retrouve le dos collé contre son torse, les mains prises au piège derrière mon dos.

« Eh ! », je proteste en me débattant.

Tobias se contente de resserrer son emprise et chuchote dans mon oreille.

« Je crois que tu veux reconsidérer ta réponse. »

Pas question que je perde cette bataille. Je me recule d'un coup contre lui et il perd l'équilibre, ce qui le force à me relâcher les mains. Je me tortille pour me libérer et le frappe derrière les genoux, le faisant tomber. Maintenant, je le surplombe. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, je suis sur lui et je le maintiens immobile d'une prise à la tête.

« Jamais ! », je réponds. Je vois son sourire. Je me recule un peu et lui chuchote à l'oreille. « Supplie-moi. »

Je sais qu'il ne va pas le faire. Il se débat un peu et se libère trop facilement. Il tire mes jambes et je me retrouve par terre sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. Tobias m'attrape les poignets et les soulève au dessus de ma tête tout en me maintenant les genoux serrés entre les siens.

« Non. _Toi_, supplie-moi. »

Je me défends pendant un moment, et puis je me rends compte que je ne m'en sortirai jamais par la force. Il est temps de passer au plan B.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais que tu étais_ tellement _déterminée à me faire payer les sit-ups et les pompes que je t'ai fait faire. », ricane Tobias.

Je lui retourne son sourire.

« J'ai pensé que tu pouvais peut-être me le payer d'une autre manière. », je réponds d'une voix séductrice.

Il me libère immédiatement et s'allonge au dessus de moi. Je me retiens à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Est-ce que c'était vraiment aussi facile que ça ? Juste au moment où ses lèvres vont se poser sur les miennes, je me jette sur le côté pour nous faire rouler et je me retrouve au dessus de lui.

« _Supplie-moi_. », je répète victorieuse.

Il nous fait rouler à nouveau, en utilisant sa force et son poids pour me maintenir. Je rigole et le frappe au niveau du tibia, ce qui me permet de rouler à nouveau pour repasser sur le dessus, à cheval sur ses hanches. Je descends lentement les miennes sur lui, puis remonte et sa respiration s'accélère. Je plaque ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, et je redescends à nouveau. Il grogne de plaisir et j'ai un sourire mi-séducteur, mi-triomphant.

« Supplie-m… »

« JE T'EN SUPPLIE », crie-t-il.

Je redescends lentement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tobias libère ses mains et les passent derrière moi pour me coller contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Je souris contre ses lèvres, à moitié à cause du baiser et à moitié à cause de cette idée qui me vient en tête…

Je m'écarte de lui et me relève.

« Tris ! », grogne-t-il de frustration.

Je souris. Il se lève à son tour et se rapproche de moi, mais je m'éloigne rapidement en rigolant. Tobias se met à courir pour me poursuivre.

« Si tu veux plus, viens m'attraper ! », je lance en courant hors de la salle d'entraînement et je me dirige vers l'enceinte des Audacieux. J'entends Tobias derrière moi qui rigole et il accélère. Quand j'atteinds ses appartements, je sens ses bras m'entourer et me soulever dans les airs. « Tobias ! Repose-moi ! » Il rigole, et m'emmène à l'intérieur.

* * *

Voili voulou. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS autant que moi, que ma traduction n'est pas trop nulle & qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ! N'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer surtout.

C'est-y pas mignon tout plein ? xD

J'attends vos impressions en review, MP ou sur twitter ( MathildeFelton sans l'espace). Bisous & à bientôt :)


End file.
